Hissy,Lila and Maria-Dance Around
Dance Around HISSY-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) MARIA-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (HISSY-sound) HISSY-hey,we need to move because we are dancers if you have questions i will give you answers i know some of you don't know how to dance but we will give you chance you will learn and you will never stop we will make you hop no rules,no thinking no losing,no winning this is cool we can do this all day the best thing is you can dance on your way we know we are gonna shine if we dance in line we know isn't easy and please don't be lazy! we going to dance day to night we can see you so bright you can sing a little song and it can be long you can do acrobatic moves don't believe in miracles just believe in proves you can be crazy,you can have fun and we will never be done you know we have power you can dance like a flower we need to dance until the day we die you want to dance,you can't even lie LILA- yeah,we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) MARIA-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (LILA-sound) HISSY-we are all here dancing (LILA-around) we can go up and we can go (LILA-down) we will never be (LILA-found) dance around,round (2x) LILA-yeah,we are dancing like shooting stars they gonna see us from mars if we keep dancing like this we gonna make fans if you are dancing you don't need plans don't hate just ignore i'm glad you don't hate me cause i won't more we know we are powerful and sometimes we can be colorful we are dancing please don't make a drama and don't sleep like a koala we can dance so don't fear we need to sing loudly so everyone can hear we are amazing,and we are shiny like silver and gold it's not hot,it's not cold when i dance please don't bother me if you are bored,don't worry,i have the key we can go and dance outside maybe if you don't know at least you tried don't worry this is not a competition and it's not a mission dancing is a fun activity we need to erase negativity we will see you future and don't be a user please be nice and i'll say i'm fine open your eyes and i will make you mine HISSY-yeah,we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) MARIA-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) LILA-we are all here dancing (MARIA-around) we can go up and we can go (MARIA-down) we will never be (MARIA-found) dance around,round (2x) MARIA-we don't need money because we are so funny and that's it,that's how we roll we need to dance with soul when we all wear crowns we live in this town cause it's going down and we are dancing around,around HISSY-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) MARIA-we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (HISSY-sound) LILA-hey,we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (MARIA-sound) MARIA-hey,we need to dance around,dance around when we make sound,when we make sound (LILA-sound) Category:Songs Category:Songfics Category:Songs Sung by Hissy